


Rest Your Head Close To My Heart, Never To Part

by starsngalaxys



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death Fix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: Tony doesn't die in endgame, and Peter copes. They watch Dumbo and it's great





	Rest Your Head Close To My Heart, Never To Part

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Far From Home last night, and I had feelings, so I wrote this.

Peter sat by Tony's hospital bed, digging his fingernails into his jeans. After a whole week, he was finally allowed to see him. One whole week of surgeries and tears. Now Tony was resting, but that didn't stop the unwelcome thoughts from coming. _'What if he's really gone? What if he never wakes up? It's all my fault. If I had done something...'_

"Hey kid!"

Peter was pulled out of his thoughts and saw the concerned eyes of his mentor meeting his own. "Hi." He managed to choke out.

Tony rested his hand on top of Peter's, massaging it gently with his thumb. "You good Pete?"

He nodded, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Stark, do you need anything? Water, granola bar.. I've got one in my backpack-"

"Nah. Well I could go for a drink, but that's what I have this nifty button for." Tony said, drawing his attention to the nurse call button on his bed. He whacked it, and immediately, a nurse ran in. "Hey, I'll get a water, and the kid will get a coffee. Oh, and if you could grab us a movie, that'd be great. Thank you." The nurse nodded and left.

"Oh, Mr. Stark, you didn't have to-"

"Don't be ridiculous, you need it. How long have you been sitting there anyways?"

Peter did the math quickly. "About.... five hours maybe?"

Tony's face said it all. "C'mere." He said, stretching out his good arm in invitation.

The teen climbed up next to him, tucking himself under his arm. The nurse came back with their drinks and a movie. _'Dumbo, well that's fitting.'_

Eventually the movie got to the scene. You know the scene. It can bring anyone to tears in seconds, even the mighty Iron Man. Tony hummed along to the song, hoping it would bring some comfort to the kid.

Peter could feel the tears he had heald back earlier come back with a vengeance. They ran down his cheeks, staining Tony's hospital gown.

_Let your eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine_


End file.
